Al Vapor
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: BSP foros: escena cotidiana de los personajes de la 9ª División. Dedicado a todos ellos.


**Al vapor**

- Ahh… ¡Qué satisfacción da terminar algo bien!

El noble Eliaz observa su último invento pasándose la mano por la frente para depurar el sudor inexistente que la recorre. Lo contempla maravillado en todo su esplendor mientras le pasa un trapo húmedo para limpiar las huellas que ha dejado pues no hay ni una mota de polvo que estropee su aspecto.

Rido junto con Raik se adentran en el comedor con gesto despreocupado y sonrientes comentando la marcha del día. El barbudo de ojos verdes advierte que su amigo se encuentra allí también, pero no está solo: un objeto no identificado lo acompaña.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Cuerpo a tierra! – exclama aterrado Rido.

A la alarma lanzada por el 5º Oficial a voz en grito le sigue un estruendo producido por los cuerpos de oficiales y rasos que se arrojan contra el suelo para preservar su integridad física. Con las cabezas cobijadas entre sus brazos, aguardan pacientemente la explosión que suele caracterizar a todo cacharro que entra en contacto con Eliaz.

Sin embargo, el autor del aparatejo mira a todo el mundo a sus pies, extrañado ya que nada ocurre, ni siquiera una chispa sospechosa. Nada. Raik levanta tímidamente la cabeza y observa al único sujeto que se halla de pie.

- ¿Y la explosión?

- Esto no va a explotar – responde con un brillo orgulloso en sus anteojos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – ahora es Rido el que articula palabra.

- Es tan inofensivo como…. Como ella. – concluye cuando ve entrar en la estancia a Ari.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – se interesa la recién llegada.

- Bien… - dice Rido recuperando la verticalidad – Ir desalojando el cuartel. Con cuidado, que no cunda el pánico.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Te lo garantizo!

- Ni que las garantías del armario fueran como las de "El Corte Inglés"…

La que refunfuña con el tono cargado hasta los topes de puro escepticismo y la desconfianza que le produce los trastos del aristócrata venido a menos, no es otra que Nalya. Ha sido un murmullo pronunciado desde la colectividad del pasillo que transita pero consigue penetrar en el comedor sin que la emisora pise el suelo del mismo.

- Al menos yo hago cosas constructivas… - se defiende el aludido.

- Bueno… Vamos a dejarlo en que "haces cosas" – concreta Raik.

No obstante, el intento de Eliaz por enmendar las palabras de su malhumorada compañera es en vano pues la joven pelirrosa no se ha molestado en detener su rumbo. Así que, cuando dejan de lado el pequeño receso patrocinado por la 3ª oficial ausente, retoman el objeto que los inquieta sobremanera. Rido se aproxima y toma las riendas de la situación. Gira entorno a la máquina con la mano en el mentón, transformando su afable rostro en una mueca de profunda preocupación.

De formas redondeadas y apoyado sobre unas ruedecitas para facilitar su transporte, el artilugio posee un tubo corrugado bastante largo unido a un mango con un botón, todo ello acabado en una boca acuminada con un agujero. El estudio que realiza en sumo silencio le impide darse cuenta de que el teniente Chrno también está inspeccionando el mismo, solo que agachado y sin moverse un ápice.

- Esto… Esto me suena de algo… - habla todavía pensativo el Akano.

- El depósito de polietileno reforzado con poliuretano con un diseño optimizado para incrementar su capacidad en 5 veces…- …- comienza Eliaz el discursito técnico al tiempo que los presentes desvían la mirada hastiados por su rollo científico – … El tubo fabricado de un derivado poliénico del acetato permite amortiguar la presión que el líquido alcanza a altas temperaturas, modificándolo a voluntad del usuario y adaptándolo a la superficie a tratar…

- Es una vaporeta – sentencia Chrno tras finalizar su reconocimiento y levantarse.

- No podía esperar menos de mi teniente – halaga el entendido a su superior a pesar de que éste no ha escuchado ni una sola de las palabras que ha pronunciado con su distinguida gallardía.

- Boing, boing, boing… - susurra Raik.

- Entonces no lo has inventado tú, ¿no? – se asegura la gata.

- Eso no importa. El quid de la cuestión está en que le haya metido mano a eso – puntualiza Rido.

- Yo solo le meto mano a…

- WIIIIIIIIII! ¡Un huevo Kinder tamaño avestruz!

Arte, con la vitalidad intacta y su alegría desbordante, entra en el comedor justo a tiempo para interrumpir la patraña amorosa que reside permanentemente en la garganta del joven inventor. Seguida de Ayase, se dirige presta y se coloca junto al aparato que suscita su creciente curiosidad.

- ¿Una vaporeta? No sabía que necesitáramos una - expone Ayase abiertamente en cuanto identifica por sí solo el trasto.

- Últimamente hay unos pegotes pegajosos en el suelo que están fusionándose con los tablones de madera. ¡Y no miro a nadie! – suelta el teniente y clava sus azuladas orbes en la gata del cuartel.

- E…es que… es época de muda – se justifica Ari con unos coloretes en sus mejillas que la delatan.

- Pero si el invento no es tuyo… ¿Qué tiene de nuevo? – cavila en voz alta Raik.

No es cualquier cosa lo que pregunta el macarra. Conocedor del egocéntrico carácter de su amigo, que adora explicar todos sus estudios hasta el pormenor más insignificante, Rido no puede evitar resoplar desesperado ya que Raik ha tocado un tema, cuando menos, escabroso. Eliaz se gira hacia el interesado interlocutor dándole la espalda al aclamado invento y centrando toda su atención en revelarle los detalles.

- Ahí radica el concepto de "innovación". Puedes coger algo ya inventado y darle un nuevo uso o añadirle nuevas aplicaciones…

Todos escuchan, o hacen como que escuchan, las palabras que resbalan por sus labios y se exteriorizan conducidas por su experta voz. Todos, excepto una anonadada Arte completamente asombrada por tal portento de la tecnología. Agazapada y agarrada a sus rodillas, ajena a la disertación del noble, observa el armatoste como si nunca hubiera visto nada parecido. Sus violáceas pupilas emiten unas chiribitas, como los ojos de un inocente niño la mañana de Navidad. Alarga su delicada mano desnuda y la encamina a una expedición hacia lo desconocido.

- Una pegatina aquí, unos brillitos por allá, una batería inagotable y el ingrediente secreto…

- ¿Para qué sirve este tubo tan largo? Me recuerda a la trompa de un elefante. Sí, la de un elefante porque el ornitorrinco tiene un pico de pato y, pues, siempre pensé que los elefantes son muy raros pero los ornit… - se calla al instante cuando su mano contacta con el conducto de retraído plástico azabache.

- ¡No toques eso!

Demasiado tarde. La juventud, la amabilidad y simpatía que desprende hasta altas horas de la noche como una vela que jamás se consume, dan paso a un aura oscura, tenebrosa; despide violencia y fiereza. A continuación se endereza pero no aparta su mirada del tubo que afianza con firmeza hasta que cruje entre sus dedos, sin romperse. Mira con maldad a los compañeros y amigos que la rodean: sus ojos se han tornado sádicos y crueles. Sujeta el mango y lo empuña como si fuera una escopeta.

- Arte, ¿estás bien? – se preocupa Rido.

- ¿Qué coño estáis mirando como pasmadotes? ¡Dejad de poner mierda por todas partes, joder! ¡Que sois basura con patas! – grita como una posesa y pulsa el botón expulsando un abundante chorro de agua convertido en vaporoso flujo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La candidez de la capitana irrumpe en su máxima expresión. La escena que ve la deja extrañada: la inocente y sosegada Arte tiene atemorizados a todos los shinigamis como si del secuestrador de una sucursal de un banco, rifle en ristre, se tratara. Enseguida Henkara dirige su glauca mirada a su teniente y éste, por efecto rebote, mira al culpable de todo aquello que descansa a su diestra. La dirigente del Escuadrón exige una explicación que se hace esperar hasta que Rido le propina un codazo a su compañero y lo saca del grupo. Pero entonces Arte expulsa otra nebulosa del ardiente gas que obliga al joven de la coleta castaña a retomar su posición en el conjunto amedrentado con tan sutil movimiento.

- Vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí: la señora del Cuartel. ¡Qué pena que no se le pegue sus modales a esta tropa de guarros!

- ¿Artemisa-chan?

- V-verá Capitana… El objeto que tiene la Oficial Artemisa entre manos es una vaporeta automatizada – resuelve nervioso.

- ¿Cómo de automatizada? – quiere un rápido informe lo más preciso posible en las circunstancias que los envuelven.

- El ingrediente secreto es el espíritu de un ama de casa obsesionada con la limpieza. Así podría funcionar sin necesidad de que algún miembro tenga que manejarla. Pero esto tiene un gran inconveniente: aquél que toque la vaporeta sin guantes que lo separen físicamente de ésta será poseído por el ente que yace en su interior – confiesa de corrido.

- ¿Y cómo se soluciona?

- Pues… interrumpiendo el contacto físico… Supongo…

- ¿Cómo que "supones"? ¿Es así o no? – lo acosa dialécticamente el Oficial Akano tomándose ciertas licencias por el lazo amistoso que los une.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Solucionadlo antes de la cena. – concluye la Capitana.

- ¡Henkara Taichou…! – ruega Ari.

- ¿A dónde vas, Henkara? – interroga el teniente quizás más preocupado por posibles compañías que frecuenta su señora y no son de su agrado, que por el asunto en que se ha visto inmiscuido.

- La burocracia me reclama: tengo que rellenar unos papeles por la reconstrucción que la 4ª división nos hizo.

- ¿Todavía? – se sorprende Raik.

Su réplica no es escuchada. La capitana se esfuma e, inmediatamente, todas las miradas se dirigen al responsable de aquel desastre mientras la nueva Artemisa los estudia detenidamente. Antes de que ésta pueda tomar aire, el grupo empuja a Eliaz contra ella e inician una carrera hacia las ventanas para escapar de la ira más higiénica e impoluta a la que jamás se han enfrentado.

- ¡Seréis cabrones! ¡No me dejéis solo! – farfulla Eliaz parándose en seco ante Artemisa y añadiéndose a la espantada.

Pese a sus deseos de huída, se dan con un canto en los dientes cuando comprueban que las ventanas están cerradas a cal y canto, soldadas a los marcos metálicos. Habían olvidado la medida que se tomó para evitar la huída de los pandas de Raik y su consecuente invasión del Seiretei.

Pero algo les sorprende y los tranquiliza a partes iguales: Artemisa está ocupada pasando la vaporeta por cada rincón del comedor mientras despotrica sobre el mal affaire del escuadrón, si bien cualquier papelito en el suelo le resulta una aberración contra su aséptica cruzada. La observan absortos, alucinados por el contraste entre la Arte de siempre y la versión maniática que tienen ante sus narices. En ese instante, la chica alcanza la posición que sustenta el grupo y los expulsa ayudada del desinfectante vapor como si fuera la suciedad más adherida al suelo.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Que solo servís para poner mierda!

Aprovechan entonces para correr hacia la única salida de la estancia y poner pies en polvorosa. El grupo de oficiales se diluye por los pasillos buscando un lugar en el que estar a salvo ignorando el hecho de que todo el edificio es susceptible de la terrorífica limpieza a manos del espécimen que los acobarda. Eliaz y Rido, sospechosamente inseparables, se esconden en la sala de ocio; Raik y Ayase corren hacia los baños; Ari se escabulle hacia su propio dormitorio; y, por último, el teniente Chrno camina tranquilamente hacia el jardín, quizás la opción más coherente y así, además, escurre el bulto de una manera muy elegante.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – pregunta Eliaz.

- ¿Yo, sugerir? ¡Si tendrías que ser tú el que lo arregle todo! – explota el Akano.

- Vale, vale, tranquilo. No hace falta que te pongas así…

- Me pongo como me sale de los coj…

El heredero del rayo no puede terminar de hablar. Un particular sonido pilla de sorpresa a ambos shinigamis en el recoveco que ocupan entre los sofás y el cactus autista que yace en la esquina de la sala, en el vano intento por ocultar sus presencias a los ojos del terror de la limpieza. El sonido que escuchan atentos es el que produce el gas cuando escapa de su depósito y recorre el tubo encogido hasta la boca afilada que canaliza su salida. Arte ha entrado en el salón y se dispone a limpiarlo.

- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y, a ser posible, sin tocar el suelo! ¡Que cada vez que lo pisáis dejáis un reguero de mierda por donde andáis!

No van a discutirle. De hecho, envían una pequeña parte de reiatsu hacia sus pies para levitar por el ambiente y obedecer a la amenazante mujer sin rechistar. Cuando se posan sobre el pasillo, recién limpio, oyen el grito de la loca por la vaporeta:

- ¡No me piséis lo limpio, cojones! ¡A la próxima os corto los pies!

Y así, el camino de Arte poseída se convierte en una procesión de shinigamis espantados huyendo de sus habitaciones o de las salas que ocupan a base de gritos e improperios por parte de la, antes, gentil y efusiva oficial. Los continuos traslados que provoca la oficial no hacen sino reunir de nuevo a los oficiales que se repartieron momentos antes, a excepción del teniente.

- Bien. Gabinete de Crisis – reza Rido.

- "La unión hace la fuerza" – habla Raik.

- O sea, que tú sugieres que nos enfrentemos a ella – acota Eliaz.

- Sí. Tampoco es para tanto…

- En realidad es como una Nalya, ¿no? – piensa en voz alta Ari.

- No, no es una Nalya. A Nalya se la ve venir… a ésta no. Es totalmente impredecible – explica Rido.

- Solo nos queda refugiarnos y esperar a que la tormenta cese – propone ahora Ayase.

- La tormenta cesaría si se acabaran las pilas. Pero… no es el caso – argumenta el inventor frustrado.

- Tú y tu puta manía de ponerle baterías permanentes a todo – exhala Rido.

- ¡Quita de en medio! ¡Mira que no tener nada mejor que hacer que soplar esa flauta tan cutre! ¡A saber la de polvo que te tragas…!

La voz inconfundible de Arte tomada por el espíritu malhablado del ama de casa se escucha realmente cerca, tanto como que se halla a dos habitaciones más allá, en el dormitorio de Cloud. El vaporizador continúa su silabeo intimidatorio, sin piedad, hasta que consigue sacar del cuarto al joven canoso que le contesta desde la distancia, justo a la altura de la habitación que ocupa el resto de los oficiales.

- ¡No es una flauta, es una ocarina!

- Si tienes tiempo de corregirme, ¿¡por qué no limpias tu habitación, cacho de cerdo! ¡No sé cómo no os invaden las cucarachas!

Un oportuno brazo jala al pobre chico, aún tembloroso por la confrontación, y lo mete a traición. Ha sido el bondadoso Ayase el que lo salvaguarda en la transitoria protección que les deparan esas cuatro paredes.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la Oficial Artemisa? Es como si…

- Como si hubiera intercambiado su alma con la de Nalya, ¿a que sí? – termina Ari la frase por él.

- ¡Sí! – afirma Cloud que se tranquiliza poco a poco con los demás damnificados.

- Y dale… ¡Que no es como la cornuda! – repite Rido.

- Entonces habrá que refugiarse – concluye de nuevo Ayase con el gesto pacífico y angelical que lo define.

De repente un fuerte ruido hace que peguen un respingo tal es el susto que les ha dado. Un potente portazo que clava la lámina en la delgada tapia que los separa y que casi es atravesada por el ímpetu que le ha aplicado la poseída.

- ¡Rápido, se acerca! – señala la última víctima.

- Podríamos ir a la biblioteca. – sugiere Eliaz.

- Anda, no pienses tanto y descansa… - le dice Rido.

- ¿Por qué? Es una buena idea.

- ¿Buen idea…? Sí, claro, pon al zorro a guardar gallinas y te quedarás sin huevos – le increpa el barbudo sin suavizar su tono.

- Y sin gallinas – añade Ari.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea. Si Arte ya es peligrosa con la vaporeta… suma a la ecuación los cientos de libros y volúmenes que hay en la librería – especifica Raik haciendo hincapié en la especial habilidad de la oficial con el frágil material.

- Pensad en un lugar que jamás pisaría Arte – insta Rido al equipo.

Se hace el silencio solo interrumpido por los chiflidos que produce el demoníaco aparato de Eliaz y que se cuelan por la rendija de la puerta de la atestada habitación que ocupan, contigua a donde se encuentra la shinigami tomada. Entonces algo los despierta.

- ¡Nalya! – chilla la gata.

- ¿No he dicho ya que no es como ella? – rezonga Akano.

- Seguro que Arte no se atreve a entrar en su habitación – puntualiza Ari.

- Parece mentira que seas tú la que plantee esa posibilidad, con la tirria que te tiene…- suspira Eliaz.

- Parece razonable – le da su voto de confianza Ayase.

- ¡Sí, puede resultar! – dice victorioso Cloud, ansiando el momento de salir de aquella ratonera.

Dicho y hecho. Como una manada de cebras despavoridas que corren a escasos metros de una leona hambrienta, salen todos los oficiales atropellándose el paso unos a otros pero con una misma dirección. Pasillo arriba, a siete habitaciones de distancia, el record de los 100 metros olímpicos se les queda grande. Sin siquiera pensarlo ni tocar a la puerta como dictan los protocolos, el tropel se mete y cierra tras de sí.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡¿Pero qué coño hacéis?

La malhumorada Oficial Nalya se halla sentada cómodamente en su futón ojeando una revista. Sin mediar palabra, todos los oficiales pisotean el lecho y se colocan tras la pelirrosa, pegados a la pared, esperando que su cólera los proteja de un mal, presumiblemente, mayor.

La 3ª Oficial se pone en pie. Le han usurpado la poca intimidad que hay en todo el cuartel; les tiene terminantemente prohibido que entren allí; pero, aún así, allí están. Pone los brazos en jarra y los mira uno a uno, estudiando sus rostros, como si inspeccionara a sus subordinados. Mientras tanto, Ari, en un despiste de la propietaria de la habitación, agarra la revista que ésta leía poco antes.

- Vaya con la Oficial Uchiha…- exhala en un tono sospechosamente sugerente al tiempo que extiende un desplegable. - ¿Cómo pueden caber tantos músculos en una sola foto?

- Así que a esto dedica la Oficial su tiempo libre…- murmulla Raik mirando la revista por encima del hombro de la gata.

El pervertido susurro que deja escapar la gata hace que la de los cuernecillos dirija su inquisitiva mirada hacia ella. Se sitúa justo delante de la félida, le quita la publicación gráfica de un manotazo y la esconde entremetiéndola en la zona lumbar de la cinturilla del shihakusho.

- Y ahora…¡ LARGO! – ordena extendiendo un brazo terminado en un índice autoritario indicando la dirección que han de tomar.

A pesar de que utiliza la potestad que posee sobre todos los presentes para echarlos de sus modestos aposentos, nadie se mueve. Un obstáculo les impide obedecer a su superior: Arte hace su entrada tras abrir un boquete en la puerta con el extremo por el que sale el vapor y asomar su rostro con una mueca francamente siniestra.

- ¡Heeeree's Arte!

- Si fuera Jack Nicholson me acojonaría…- farfulla Eliaz al recordar la frase célebre de la película "El resplandor".

Horrorizados por el inminente ataque sanitario que va a realizar la joven de cabellos violetas, todos se adhieren a la pared. Poco más y declararían al dormitorio de la pelirrosa "Monumento de Interés Turístico Internacional" porque gozaría de unas maravillosas pinturas rupestres en su tapia.

En contraposición al tembloroso grupo que cobija en su cuarto, Nalya apenas gira su delicado cuello para observar quién osa adentrarse en su santuario con métodos tan poco ortodoxos. Se torna sobre sus pies, se cruza de brazos, desafiante, mientras espera a que la señora de la limpieza rompa del todo la entrada. Al fin se deshace de la lámina de madera y se coloca bajo el dintel, blandiendo la prolongación de la vaporeta con ambas manos.

- Por fin he dado con todas las ratas… Ha sido difícil con tanta basura por aquí. ¡Sois como cerdos en su cochiquera!

Aquellos gritos no hacen más que atemorizar más a los ya atemorizados shinigamis. Nalya se mantiene impasible, la alucinada no le asusta. Si bien, ésta no es la alucinada de siempre y su nueva faceta no tarda en hacerse manifiesta. La mujer que ocupa el grácil cuerpecito de la oficial desciende los brazos y apunta con decisión hacia la pelirrosa.

- Arte, no me obligues…- la intimida sin ambages.

- ¿Obligarte a hacer qué…? – repite con voz provocadora.

Nalya no se anda con chiquitas, cosa que los trémulos espectadores conocen a la perfección. Observan asustados el duelo silencioso de miradas que ha dado comienzo sin previo aviso. La de los cuernecillos vigila atentamente los movimientos de la mujer; sus ojos recaen en el índice de su contrincante pues reposa sobre el interruptor de la vaporeta. De repente, y como si fuera un desafío a muerte de los viejos spaghetti-westerns rodados en Almería, el vigilado dedo se articula y pulsa la clavija preparada para eyectar una violenta bocanada gaseosa. Por su parte, Nalya lanza sus apéndices.

Los asistentes se tapan las caras, no quieren ver la sangrienta pesadilla que van a protagonizar aquellas dos locas. Sin embargo, no ocurre nada. El silencio reina en la escena, ni un solo golpe que indique la caída al suelo de algún miembro cercenado, ni una queja por una quemadura por el vapor. Solo un extraño burbujeo amortiguado por una gruesa capa de plástico: el depósito de agua de la vaporeta.

- Vaya… Te has quedado sin fuelle – ríe Nalya.

Al escuchar la sosegada y, sorprendentemente, animada voz de la 3ª Oficial, los shinigamis, que se han visto desplazados hasta aquel cuchitril, van asomando las caras entre sus brazos y abriendo los ojos. A pesar de que la poseída comprimió el botón no salió ni chispa de vapor o agua. La joven parasitada por el ente maniático menea ahora el mango, lo coge y se apunta a sí misma al tiempo que aprieta una y otra vez el pulsador, como si algo obstruyera el conducto.

- ¡No…no lo entiendo! – se exaspera la falsa Arte.

- A lo mejor el depósito se ha quedado sin agua…- dice dubitativo Eliaz.

- ¿"Que se ha quedado sin agua"? – dice incrédula la hechizada - ¿Por qué no hiciste un depósito inagotable?

- Porque tan sola la idea es absurda – se echa a reír el noble.

- ¿Y la pila no, verdad? – inquiere con retintín Rido.

- Es que lo apasionante del campo energético reside en que…

- ¡Oh, cállate ya! – se desespera Raik.

- Ahora tendré que ir a por más agua…- habla la suplantada con una mueca apesadumbrada y todavía con el mango en la mano.

- ¡No dejéis que vaya! ¡A POR ELLA! – grita Rido.

En ese instante, Arte se dispone a abandonar la estancia, vaporeta afuncional en ristre, pero una gran fuerza la detiene. El grueso de los oficiales se lanza hacia ella y la derriba de un golpe. La shinigami, ocupada por el ente más limpio que conocen, pelea, lucha por conservar su posesión. Se resiste como un salmón que se resbala de las garras del oso que quiere ingerirlo, que se niega a ser atrapado y dar al traste con la proeza más admirable de la naturaleza; en su caso, de dar al traste con la gesta más impecable del Seiretei.

- ¡No toquéis la máquina o el espíritu se pasará al que la toque! – advierte Eliaz.

Tras varios minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, consiguen neutralizar a aquella mala bestia espiritual no sin soltar una buena retahíla de insultos y ofensas personales. De repente, la joven enmudece de golpe. La mano, que antes aprisionaba el tubo corrugado, se ha relajado y desprendido de éste. Sus ojos, malévolos y salvajes, se transforman en los apacibles y alegres de siempre. Su gesto facial se suaviza y pronto aflora una sonrisa donde antes lucían unos fieros dientes articulando toda clase de blasfemias.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa, chicos?

Todos se miran extrañados. ¿De verdad ha regresado su Arte? ¿La Arte de siempre? ¿La dulzura personificada? Tras mirarse unos a otros, deciden que así ha sido y la liberan de las ataduras que suponen sus propios cuerpos sobre la joven. Una vez todos de pie aún la estudian con sumo cuidado, escépticos de que algún residuo del ama de casa reaparezca y retome el control de su amiga.

- ¿Ocurre algo…? ¿La habitación de Nalya-chan? – no comprende por qué la observan como si fuera una extraña, ni tampoco por qué se encuentra ahí, precisamente. Pero pronto se desvanece su preocupación – ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Es una fiesta pijama! ¡Qué divertido, Nalya-chan! Siempre me han gustado las fiestas nocturnas, pero ésas de plantar el pandero en el suelo, contar secretos de los compañeros, chismorreos… mientras te hinchas a comer guarrerías de chocolate y patatas chips, de esas que crujen dentro de la boca, que las que parecen una pasta no me gustan… Y, pues, podemos jugar a las películas, o a las cartas, o al parchís, el monopoly… ¿Tenéis un Trivial?

Ésa es la prueba que corrobora al 99.99%, con un error inferior a la centésima, que ésta es la auténtica, inigualable y única Artemisa. Rápidamente se extiende un suspiro tranquilizador por todos los presentes.

Definitivamente están a salvo… ¿A salvo? Desvían sus sosegadas miradas hacia un aura tétrica, sombría, procedente de alguien a quien ya están acostumbrados. Ahora es Nalya la que, haciendo alarde de su humor de perros, aguanta pacientemente las pamplinas de aquellos shinigamis miedicas. Con la mano en la frente, oculta magistralmente una mueca de exasperación y rabia que pronto estallará.

Sin agradecerle el encomiable gesto de soportarlos durante aquel rato ni disculparse por arrebatarle su intimidad tomándose unas licencias que jamás les ha regalado, comienzan a desfilar uno tras otro todos los oficiales que sufrieron la posesión de la pequeña Arte y, ahora, el reproche silencioso de Nalya.

- ¿Al final no hay fiesta de pijamas? – pregunta la inocentona Arte.

- No, no creo que haya nada ahora…- repone Ayase con su impertérrita sonrisa.

Por fin a solas, la pelirrosa se dirige hacia donde antes se articulaba una fuerte puerta que la separaba de la locura de escuadrón donde vive. Observa el quicio con gesto derrotado, tal es la impotencia que la recorre ahora, cuando entra de nuevo Eliaz como una exhalación.

- Perdona, que me olvidaba la vaporeta.

¡Dichosa vaporeta! Mientras el Oficial Mirumoto se coloca unos guantes para poder rescatar el puñetero cachivache sin sufrir las consecuencias, Nalya no lo piensa más. Si ese chisme continuara en funcionamiento la sacarían de sus casillas continuamente, dada la predisposición que tienen los shinigamis del cuartel a hacer las cosas mal. No, no está dispuesta a pasar por eso muchas ocasiones más.

Justo cuando el noble dobla las rodillas para cargar con el pesado aparato sin comprometer la salud de su espalda, la pelirrosa dirige la palma abierta de su mano y expulsa una bola de reiatsu. Ante el asombro de su compañero que, de retrasarse en su movimiento, habría sido alcanzado igualmente, el maldito invento se desvanece de sus ojos acristalados dejando un cerco chamuscado en el tatami.

- P-pero… si iba a llevármela – se lamenta Eliaz.

- Dile a la petarda que me ponga una puerta. Y no me vale una de papel, cartón, cartulina, celofán o cualquier sucedáneo de papelería – concluye atravesándole con sus ariscos ojos.

En ese instante suena el gong que indica que la cena preparada por la capitana está lista para ser consumida. Por suerte han solucionado el problema antes del refrigerio, tal y como les dijo la capitana. Como la alarma del patio de un colegio, todos los oficiales se congregan en el comedor reservado para ellos. Toman los asientos designados en cada comida y esperan ansiosos pues están hambrientos: la batalla con el parásito ha sido cruenta.

Henkara entra en la sala con una bandeja de gran tamaño entre sus manos, sujetada con unos paños para no quemarse. La apoya sobre la mesa y, antes de destaparla, Raik se adelanta y pregunta por el menú que van a disfrutar en breve. La capitana se detiene un momento, se desdibuja una pérfida sonrisa en su señorial rostro y descubre la fuente:

- Gambones al vapor.


End file.
